Lady Maramlade parody of Lady Marmalade
by minimerc
Summary: Don't ask me why I wrote this but I did. on't ask about the rating either. Anyway just a bad attemt at humor.


Well hey hi ho hum peps. This is my first OLS fanfic and I decided to make it a parody. If you've got a problem with it tough. Well it all starts out at a write your own song contest. Aisha, Suzuka, Melfina, and a reincarnated Hanmyo enter this song. They won the contest and had to sing the song. We hope you like it. It came to me when I heard the song for the millionth time.  
  
Disclaimer: (Pouts) I don't wanna say it. (Gene holds his to head caster) You don't scare me. (Breaks caster easily.) (Jim comes out with the biggest puppy-dog eyes ever.) Alright for Jimmy-Chan. I don't own the OLS characters or the song or Lady Marmalade. 'Who would want to own Lady Marmalade? Some lonely guys, that's who.*coughs* Gene' Anyway on with the fic………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aisha Clan-Clan:   
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Suzuka:   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  
Suzuka:   
He met Marmalade down in Sentinel III   
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, hey Lowe, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh  
  
Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya papa (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Pretty old lady Marmalade  
  
Aisha Clan-Clan:   
What What, What what  
Suzuka:   
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Aisha Clan-Clan: yea yea yea yea  
  
Hanmyo: He sat on her couch while she freshened up  
Boy he drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suedes, dark greens  
yeah  
  
Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya papa (pa-pa-pa)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Pretty old lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
Aisha Clan-Clan:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when you can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these guys out like toyei  
Wear ideal shoes get love from those dudes   
4 bad ass chicks from the OLS Crew  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with dragonite in the glass  
Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real old Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
  
Melfina:   
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky, ooo  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
  
Hanmyo:   
Now he's back home eating' 9 to 5  
  
Suzuka:  
Livin' the gray flannel life   
Melfina:  
But when he turns off to dream memories seem,   
More-more-more  
  
Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya papa (pa paeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Pretty old lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mon! uh)  
  
Narrator :  
Melfina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Han... (Lady Marmalade)  
Clan-Clan...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Suzu...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
OLS Crew... (0h)  
Miss Narrator here...  
  
Pretty Old Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know that I used most of the words from the original song but oh well. Got a problem with it well tough cookies.Also sorry for the cheap pun ie. "toyie" couldn't think of anything else. Anyway like I said before this is my first OLS fic. Well I hope you like it. Bye, bye, bye.  



End file.
